Carnival
by SoraxRiku13
Summary: The Moogle Chocobo Carnival is happening in Altissia and a double date has been planned! Lots of fluff. PromRay; Scardiolus.


_**Hìii so ive been procrastinating on my stories lol and im sorry for that but this twoshot is an important one for me, at least this chapter, because its my birthday present to** Arisa Kiryuu _**_who is just a lovely person. Since FFXV has been taking over both our lives (lol) and since the Moogle Chocobo Carnival update came out, I really couldn't help writing this._**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoy!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: FFXV and Rayne do not belong to me._**

* * *

 ****Rayne stood at the entrance of the Leville as she waited for Prompto to leave his hotel room and meet up with her. His group had been managing to keep appearing wherever her and Scarlet stopped by, to the point where they decided to travel together at times. That night had been the first in a while that they managed to get a good night's rest after finishing their hunts.

Rayne's best friend and fellow huntress was still in their room, making sure their equipment was in good condition. She finally saw Prompto, practically running out of his hotel room and down the stairs to greet her with a smile. It appeared he was the first one out.

"Mornin' beautiful." Rayne flushed at the endearment. Prompto simply chuckled softly. "So, what'd you wanna tell me yesterday?" Rayne blinked, letting the question process in her mind.

"Ah, right! Well, you see…" She played with the hem of her black t-shirt before continuing, "Back in Altissia, there a sort of carnival that happens around this time of the year…" The blond listened intently, trying to figure out what she wanted. "It's called the Moogle Chocobo Carnival and it's so much fun and I… would really like to go with you!" She closed her eyes, waiting for an answer from Prompto. Her mind thought of her blue chocobo plush, the same one that had brought the two of them closer when they were kids.

"They… they have a carnival just dedicated to moogles and chocobos…?!" His smile widened at the thought of being at said carnival, especially with her by his side.

Rayne caught a glimpse of her partner coming down the stairs. "Yeah! There's even chocobo _and moogle_ plushes!"

"What are you two planning?" Scarlet silently appeared beside them, causing Prompto to jump back and Rayne to giggle.

"Oh, just telling him about the Moogle Chocobo Carnival back in Altissia." Rayne saw Scarlet's eyes widen slightly, knowing full well that she had caught her attention.

"… is it happening right now…?" Rayne nodded and smiled. Scarlet looked away, seemingly lost in thought before being interrupted.

"Yo! Gladio!" Scarlet froze when she heard Prompto call out to his friend. The blond ran towards him and left Rayne and her *behind.

"Let's all go!"

"Excuse me?"

"Prompto, me, you, and Gladio."

"W-what? No! Why the hell does it have to be the four of us?"

"Because you obviously like him. And he likes you too! I really don't see the problem here."

"I. Do. Not. Like. Him."

"Yes. You. Do. Don't lie to yourself." Scarlet crossed her arms and looked away. "Look, you don't have to go if you don't want to. It's a shame though 'cause there's a lot of moogle themed stuff…" Scarlet sighed before looking at Rayne again.

"Alright, fine. You win. I'll go if it'll make you happy."

"Yay!" Rayne grabbed Scarlet's arm and started to drag her towards Prompto and Gladio. "Prom! Scar said she'd like to go too!"

"Hm? Go where?"

"Oh, Rayne talked about a carnival going on in Altissia right now and said she'd like me to go with her. Now it looks like Scarlet will be going too…" Prompto looked at Rayne slightly confused before figuring out what she was implying. "Aaaaand now it's my turn to ask if you wanna come as well. It'd be like a double date kind of thing!" Gladio turned to look at Scarlet, who was trying her best to hide her face, and nodded.

"Alright, sounds like it'll be fun."

"Then let's go now before it gets too late!"

"W-wait! Ray! I still need to get our things..!"

~•~

"Whoaaaa! This must be what heaven looks like!" Prompto marveled at the sight of Altissia covered with moogle and chocobo decorations. He took out his camera and started to photograph everything. "So where to first!?" Rayne was delighted to see how Prompto reacted.

"First things first." She turned towards Gladio and Scarlet. "The whole point is to have fun. That being said… there are prizes we can get by trading in choco-mog medallions. The one prize almost everyone wants to get, though, is a voucher to stay in the Leveille Suite and to watch the fireworks show at night, but there are other prizes to win too. Well, that's pretty much all there is to it." Rayne grabbed on to Prompto's arm and started to walk away from Gladio and Scarlet. "We'll go our separate ways for now! Have fun!"

Once they were out of sight, she let go of Prompto and looked around at the city around them. "This really takes me back. So where should we start?"

"Well, I dunno. You're the one that's been here before."

"Hm… I'll race ya then! Come on!" She grabbed Prompto's hand and guided him to the Chocobo Races stand. There they chose the easiest route. "I'm so gonna win."

"Oh, it's on!" They were even for most of the race until Prompto fell off the track and Rayne got ahead.

"Con-kweh-tulations! Here's your price!" Rayne collected 3 medallions as the man congratulated her.

"Aww man, I was so close. If only I hadn't fallen off…"

"Don't worry, Prom. We can always try again. For now let's just look for something else." Rayne found a post in the middle of the bridge and thought of something else to do with the blond. "I know what to do next, come on~"

They stood in front of the post, reading what it said.

"So is this some sort of contest?"

"Yeah! And it's something you're good at too!"

"So we gotta look for these 'subjects' and take pictures of them? That's it?" Rayne nodded. "This'll be so easy!"

"Wait, there's other posts like this so let's look for those too!" The both of them went in search of the subjects on the post, finding some while getting lost looking for the others. And when they did find the rest, they had toppled with another posts giving them more to look for.

"Hey, Ray, let's get a picture over there!" Prompto pointed at a cardboard cutout of a chocobo and moogle with holes to put their face in.

"Oh, sure." They walked up to the lady standing next to it and asked to take the picture.

"You be the chocobo."

"Are… are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

 _Click!_

"Hahaha look at that! I shouldn't be a moogle at all! You though. You look super cute as a chocobo!" Rayne couldn't help but blush.

"Am not! And I think you're cuter as the moogle!" The pair teased each other and walked away, Prompto putting away the photo carefully. "Hey, Prom…"

"Yeah?"

"Are… are you having fun..?"

"Of course, I am! Why would you think otherwise?" Rayne played with the tips of her hair, thinking of what to say.

"I just… I just want you to be happy, that's all." Prompto pulled her into hug.

"I am happy, Ray. More than you can imagine. Being here with you is like a dream come true. Trust me when I say this." They pulled apart, only slightly. Prompto cupped Rayne's cheek and softly caressed it. "Ray, anything I get to do with you is fun." He placed a small peck on her forehead and smiled at her. "Now, where to next?"

"I-I'm kinda hungry."

"Then let's get something to eat." Prompto smiled softly and held out his hand. Rayne took and walked beside him.

"There should be a café around here…" She looked around for any signs of it. "Ah! Over there! They serve chocobo and moogle themed pastries! And for free too!"

"Then let's go!" Once there, Prompto went to get a table nearby and waited for Rayne to sit with him. Once she did and their desserts were brought to them, Prompto could help but smile a he tasted his. "Hey, watch me do an Ignis impression!" He cleared his throat and continued, "I've come up with a new recipeh!" This made Rayne have a fit of laughter and Prompto soon joined her.

"That.. that was so bad..! Oh my gods!" She wiped the tears that formed in her eyes from laughing too hard and heard the click of a camera. "Did.. did you just take a picture?"

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. I just wanted to capture the moment! You know how I am" Prompto grinned and turned the camera around to show her the picture. "I'm keeping it and there's no changing my mind."

"Nooooooo, delete it! Prompto!"

"Nope. I like it so I'm keeping it." Rayne huffed and pouted as she crossed her arms and leaned back. "Don't worry, this is a personal photo that I won't be sharing with anyone else, just like the ones we took when we were kids."

"You.. you still have those...?"

"Of course I do. They're my treasured memories." Rayne leaned forward, a soft smile was visible before she took several bites from her dessert.

"This is really good. Oh, how many medallions do we have?"

"Uhhh…" Prompto brought out the medallions they had collected and began to count them, "Looks like about 55 or so. Why?"

"We can get the voucher already! And such perfect timing too! Let's goooo!" Luckily, there was a vendor right outside the café and Rayne quickly exchanged 50 medallions for the voucher. "I'm so excited! The fireworks show is amazing! I can't wait!" They went to the hotel to trade in their voucher and waited until it was almost time for the show. They were both escorted to a gondola that would get them close to the center attraction of the festival. As soon as night fell, it began.

"Are you gonna take pictures?"

"Hell yeah I am!" Rayne hummed in response and watched the as the fireworks kept flying into the air, some of which formed chocobos and moogles. She didn't notice that Prompto had put away his camera until she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her closer to him. "I wanna enjoy the rest of the show like this." Rayne smiled shyly and relaxed her body against his.

"The shows almost over.." She felt a little saddened knowing that this time alone with Prompto was almost over and they would have to go back to their lives. If only they could stay this carefree forever.

Nearing the very end of the show, Prompto mustered enough courage to do the one thing they both rarely did in terms of affection. Catching Rayne off guard, he cupped both of her cheeks and gently kissed her. The both of them blushed slightly and enjoyed the silence between them as they went back to the hotel.

"Hey, Ray…"

"Yeah, Prom?"

"I think.. today would be one of the best days of my life so far."

"Hm.." Rayne smiled as she reflected on the events of the day, "Yeah, it really was."

* * *

 _ **Well, there you go. I hope you love this sweetie! And anyone else that read it too.**_

 _ **Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts!**_


End file.
